What I Come Home Too
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Valhallarama returns from her ten year journey, to find multiple differences from the Dragon Slaying tribe she knew to the new Dragon Riding tribe she came home to. Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon! *ON HOLD*
1. returning home

_I am finally going home. _

_I left Hiccup when he was four for a ten year cruise. He had no one. People believed him to be weak, a nobody and useless. _

_But he was not. He was stubborn and talented. And he was my son. Is my son. _

_Did he finally have friends?  
_

_Did he have his place in life?_

_Was he who he was meant to be, or was he still pretending to impress Stoick?_

_Stoick, oh how much I love that man. _

_Did he mistreat my son, cos I swear ... _

_Anyway, I cannot wait to see my family again. _

"Land sighted, we'll be home soon!"


	2. Meeting Everyone

The ship docks into Berk and I already see a crowd forming. My crew see people they knew from years ago and the people from Berk see people they know from my crew and they hug, and do very unviking things in joy. Then I see Stoick. My Stoick.

I jumped off my boat and grab my husband in a lip breaking kiss.

"Val" he whispers when we break apart.

"Yes, my love, and I have a question" I say.

"Yeah?" asked Stoick.

"Where is our son?" I ask.

"Did he die?" one of my crew asked and everyone started laughing.

"Oh, please he is to stubborn for that" laughed Gobber.  
"What do you mean? Did he nearly die?" I asked, my mothering instincts kicking in.  
"He was in a coma for a while, and he changed life on Berk as we knew it" said Spitelout.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He made peace with Dragons" smiled Stoick, and I see that he is proud of his son, our son.

"He made peace with Dragons?" I asked.

"Yep."  
"How?" I asked.

"Ask him" said Gobber.  
"Where would he be?" I asked.

"He might be at the Dragon Academy" said Spitelout.

"Dragon Academy?" I whispered.

"Kill Ring" explained Gobber.

HE leads me and my crew to where the Kill Ring used to be and we see five teens, around Hiccup's age, hanging around with dragons.

"He's not there" I whisper sadly, I know that even after ten years, I would know my son when I see him.

"The teens might know where he is" suggested Gobber and myself, Gobber and Stoick headed down. My crew and the tag alongs waited up on the stands.

"Hello Chief" smiled a blonde girl standing next to a Deadly Nadder.

" 'lo Astrid, where's Hiccup?" asked Stoick.

"He went flying, as he usually does all the time" said Astrid and she finally noticed and her hand covered her mouth in shock.

"Auntie Val?" a voice said and I saw the duplicate of Spitelout come running forward.

"Snotlout, my you've grown" I smiled.

"Your Hiccup's mum" said a chubby blonde haired boy.

"Yes, and you lot are?" I asked.

"My name is Fishlegs" smiled the boy and he patted a Gronkle.

"Mines is Tuffnut, and that's Ruffnut" said a long haired blonde boy.

"I'm Astrid" said the girl from before.

"Yeah, and she's Hiccup girlfriend" said Ruffnut.

Hiccup... has a girlfriend?

"Yeah, and he's a hero" said Snotlout.

"A hero?" I whisper just before I heard a yell of delight and feel a blast of wind.

"What was that?" I asked my husband.

"That was Hiccup."


	3. Hiccup

I looked around before I saw Stoick looking up, so I looked up too and I saw a dragon that I have never seen before.

"What kind of Dragon is that?" I asked my husband.

"That is Toothless, he's a Night Fury" said Stoick and he laughed at the look on my face. They had a Night Fury in Berk?  
"When the hell did Berk get a Night Fury?" I asked.  
"When Hiccup shot one down" said Stoick and he started to leave the Kill Ring, and I followed behind. I distinctly heard my crew and the villagers from Berk follow behind.

We reached the town square. I saw a small-ish boy. He was a mixture between myself and Stoick. It was my son and ...

he...was...missing...a...FOOT!

"Hiccup!" yelled Stoick and my son turned around and smiled at his father.

"Yeah, Dad?" he asked. He smiled.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"Fine, actually Toothless decided to fly through some rocks and laughed when I jumped into he ocean. That is until he flew head first into the rocks" Hiccup laughed and I heard my crew whispering about how the weak boy who used to follow me around has changed.

"Dad, am I losing my mind or is their more people than usual?" asked Hiccup.

"Well about that, your mum's here" said Stoick.

Hiccup paled.

"Mm-y Mum?"

"Yeah, it's me, your mum, and I have a perfectly good question to ask you?" Hiccup's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FOOT!"


	4. New Mission

Hiccup smiles awkardly and, leaving his father to his doom, hopped on Toothless and flew away.

"Traitor" I heard Stoick muttering under his breath.

I heard the teenagers laugh and quickly jump on their dragons and followed my son.

"Looks like your left" I turned to my husband, grabbed him by the ear, and just like the good old days, dragged him back to his house.

We entered, and not much as changed.

I force my husband into a seat, and took a seat myself.

"Get explaining" I ordered.

After a long explanation, which included Stoick being hit a lot, myself crying. We finished, and what good timing too, for my son just started to walk through the door.

"Hey Dad, hey Mum" he said, yawning and making his way upstairs but I grabbed him and put him on the table, I saw the Night Fury throw me a weird look.

"I haven't you in ten years, I wanna get a good look" I said and walked around the table.

"What weapon does he use?" I asked.

"Toothless" replied Stoick.  
"Just the Dragon?" I asked, why didn't my son use a sword or axe, hel even a bow and arrow?

"None of the weapons work for him" said Stoick.

"True, I used a sword once and nearly stabbed Gobber in the gut" said Hiccup.

"Hush, I know you can use a weapon, I'll be watching you" I said and headed to what I hope was still my and Stoick's room. It was, and I went to sleep.


End file.
